Love Never Fades
by jumpthenfallx
Summary: Blackmail tore a perfect couple apart for 6 whole months. Miley Stewart's been miserable. But one night, her best friend arranges her ex, Nick Gray, to meet her and fix things. Will it work? NILEY! Better than it sounds! Oneshot.


**Since I changed their surnames, this is LEGAL! I do not own Lilly Truscott, Miley Cyrus, or any other characters in the story. I own nothing in the story except the plot. That's it. Enjoy. And it's a Niley oneshot!**

Love Never Fades.

18 year old Miley Stewart started painting her toenails as she glanced at her best friend, Lilly Truscott, sitting across the room from her.

"Miles, what's wrong?" Lilly said. Miley shrugged and looked down.

"Don't tell me it's Nick Grey all over again," Lilly said, and Miley gave her a look and continued painting her toenails neon pink.

"Lils, Nick and I broke up over 6 months ago. OK, it took me a while to get over him, but I'm over him now," Miley said and concentrated on her toenails as tears welled in her eyes.

The truth was that she wasn't over Nick Grey. He was the first boy she had ever truly loved, and he had broken her heart when he had kissed another girl, and Miley had been heartbroken, but she had tried and tried to get over him, failing miserably.

"Milez, I know you. You're not over Nick Grey. I know you way too well, you're forgetting. If you were over Nick, you wouldn't have tears in your eyes right now, and he wouldn't be running through your mind," Lilly said.

"OK, I'll tell you the truth. I tried to so, so hard to get over Nick. He broke my heart, Lilly! He kissed some slut at a party and I was right there, and then he actually though I would forgive him in a heartbeat. And I know I said I was over him for the past 6 months, but these 6 months without him have been torture, and they've made me fall in love with him more and more. Lilly, I can't live without him anymore! I have no idea how to do it! I have to see him walk around school with his arm around the slut, and kissing her, while I'm miserable. I don't want to live this life anymore. Because life without Nick ... life without Nick's a life that's just not worth living," Miley said and started sobbing, and Lilly got up and hugged her tightly, and she secretly stopped recording it on her phone and sent it to Nick without Miley noticing.

"Miley, I know he hurt you, and I know that all along you've loved him, but do you really think that life without him isn't worth living?" Lilly asked softly, and Miley nodded quietly.

"He was my oxygen for 2 whole years, Lilly. My 24/7. My life. I just ... I miss him. I need him. It's so hard to watch him kiss her and hug her the way he used to hug and kiss me," Miley said and looked down.

"Milez, I just gotta go to the bathroom. I'll be back in a second. We'll continue this conversation when I get back," Emily said, and walked down the hallway and into the bathroom. When she got inside, she locked the door and dialled the number of the boy that broke her best friend's heart. Nick Grey.

"Hello?" Nick said into the phone when he answered.

"I'm not going to chitter chatter with you. Nick, did you get the voice message?" Lilly snapped, and she heard Nick sigh, and she sat on the edge of the bath.

"Yes, I got it. Was ... was that really Miley talking?" Nick asked cautiously.

"Yeah, why? Nick, she's miserable without you. She has to watch you walk around with Abi every single day of her life, and she has to watch you kiss her and hug her the way you used to hug Miley. Do you know how hard that is for her? She's spent the last 5 minutes sobbing in her bedroom over you. You broke her heart and cheated on her, and then you had the nerve to blank her for 6 months. She loved you, Nick. She still does. And unfortunately for you, you lost out on the best girl you could've ever had," Lilly snapped.

"Lilly, you don't get it. I'm only with Abi to protect Miley. I love Miley with my whole heart. That's the only reason I'm with Abi," Nick said quietly, and Lilly rolled her eyes.

"How are you protecting Miley by breaking her heart even more than you did when you cheated on her?" Lilly asked angrily.

"I cheated on Miley because Abi said to me at that party if I didn't kiss her, she'd make Miley's life hell. So I kissed her because I love Miley. And then Miley walked in and jumped to conclusions without letting me explain, and she dumped me. And then, Abi said that she'd tell everyone that Miley lost her virginity to me if I didn't date her. And, again, since I love Miley, I did. Abi's been blackmailing me for the past 6 months because she claims she's in love with me. To her, it doesn't matter if I'm in love with Miley. All that matters is that Abi has what she wants. In other words, it doesn't matter as long as Abi has me. And every time I try to dump her, she threatens to tell everyone about me and Miley," Nick explained, and Lilly slowly nodded her head, even though Nick couldn't see her.

"Nick, come to Miley's house as soon as you can. I promise you won't regret it. Miley needs you now more than ever," Lilly said and hung up before walking out of the bathroom and back into Miley's room to see Miley sitting on her balcony, staring at the stars.

"Milez, my mom called me. I gotta get home. I'll come by tomorrow to check on you. If anything at ALL happens, call me and I'll be here ASAP. I give you my word. ILY, Milez," Lilly said and hugged her best friend before sighing and leaving the house as Miley continued to stare at the stars and think back to a few memories of her and Nick.

_FLASHBACK!!!_

_Miley and Nick were laying on the beach, staring at the stars. "Wow, it's amazingly beautiful," Miley said. "Just like you," Nick whispered to her and kissed her forehead. She smiled and hugged him tightly before looking up at the stars again._

_END FLASHBACK!!!_

_FLASHBACK!!!_

_Nick and Miley were walking through the mall, hand in hand, when they saw a camping store and walked in, and Nick bought a tent. "Nick, why the hell did you buy a tent?" Miley giggled. "So, no matter what the weather is, I can always watch the stars with a beautiful girl beside me," Nick said, and Miley kissed him._

_END FLASHBACK!!!_

Miley wiped her tears slowly as she continued to stare up at the stars, thinking of everything that had happened to her in the past two years. Meeting Nick, her first kiss, everything. She wiped another tear that slid down her cheek. Her phone went off to the chorus of 'I Will Be' by Leona Lewis, her personalised ringtone for Nick before they had broken up that she had never gotten around to changing..

She looked at her phone to see Nick calling, so she wiped her tears and sniffed before picking up her iPhone and staring at the picture of Nick that flashed across the screen before slowly answering it, and saying, "Hello?"

"Hey, Smiley," Nick said happily.

"What do you want, Nick? To rub in the fact that you're with HER even more. I don't need it. I see it every single fucking day. Oh, and you have no right to call me Smiley anymore, because since your little incident with Abi, I haven't been so smiley, thanks to you," Miley snapped and sat down in the wicker two seater with the cushion that was on her balcony while still staring at the stars.

"Just look down into your backyard," Nick said softly, and Miley got up again and looked over the railings of her balcony to see Nick standing in her backyard, smiling at her, so she hung up.

"What are you doing here?" she asked coldly.

"I need to see you. We have a few things to talk about, I believe," Nick said, and Miley rolled her eyes and looked down at her feet, and by the time she looked up, Nick was standing beside her.

"How did you -?" Miley began, but Nick cut her off, smiling, and said, "I climbed the tree, just like I used to." Miley shook her head as tears welled up in her eyes, and she sat down on the two seater again, and Nick sat beside her.

"Can we please talk about what happened? You never let me explain to you what happened," Nick begged, and Miley shrugged, not being able to look up into his eyes.

"You could at least talk to me, or look me in the eyes," Nick said quietly, and Miley felt a tear slide down her cheek.

"I don't need this. I don't need YOU, Nick! I never needed you! I thought I did, but all you turned out to be was a heartbreaking player! You know, for months, I've wanted it all to end. I even thought about suicide. Maybe jumping off my balcony, or hanging myself, or shooting myself. I don't know. I just know that for the past 6 months, I would've done ANYTHING to get away from you and from Abi and from everything. My life fell apart because of you, and all that you did to me. It's a part of my life that I don't think I'll ever get back! And I had this amazing self-esteem before you broke my heart! I didn't need to see you! I don't want to talk hear what you have to say, because you have Abi now, remember?! I waited 6 fucking months for you to call me, or even say hello to me in the halls. But all you did was blank me. I loved you, for fuck's sakes! Watching you with her killed me inside! I wanted to die every time I saw you kiss her, or hold her hand, because I remember the times when it used to ME that you cherished. ME that you loved. ME that you would do anything for. Then it all ended because I obviously wasn't good enough for you! So whatever you have to say, Nick, I honestly don't want to hear it right now, because I don't want another broken heart today. At least not today, anyway, because if it was today, I would jump off this balcony. Right here, right now," Miley spat, and jumped up, and Nick felt his heart break at everything she had just said to him. He looked down, and mumbled, "I never meant to hurt you."

"Never meant to hurt me? NEVER MEANT TO HURT ME?! YOU DID A SHITTY JOB OF THAT THEN, HUH?!" she yelled, and the tears began pouring down her cheeks as she looked at him. She felt the anger take over her body. It was taking over her words, her emotions, her actions, and she couldn't stop it as she walked over to Nick and slapped him hard on the cheek, and Nick got up and looked her in the eyes.

"YOU WANT THE FULL STORY?! I'LL TELL YOU! I DID ALL THAT CRAP FOR YOU! BECAUSE I LOVE YOU! ABI SAID A LOT OF THINGS, AND EVERYTHING WAS TO PROTECT YOU! SHE SAID IF I DIDN'T KISS HER, SHE WOULD MAKE YOUR LIFE HELL! SO I KISSED HER AND YOU WALKED IN AND FUCKING JUMPED TO CONCLUSIONS! AND IT HONESTLY BROKE MY HEART TO KNOW THAT I HAD BROKEN YOURS! AND THEN, ABI SAID IF I DIDN'T GET TOGETHER WITH HER, SHE WOULD TELL EVERYONE THAT YOU LOST YOUR VIRGINITY TO ME! WOULD YOU RATHER LOSE ME OR HAVE THAT SPREAD OVER THE WHOLE TOWN?!" Nick yelled, and Miley chuckled and shook her head.

"I'd have that spread any day over the shit I had to put up with. You kissing Abi didn't help anything. She still made my life hell. She trips me, she glues my locker door shut, she changes my locker combination, she sticks notes on my back, she sticks gum in my hair, and worst of all, she stole you. I cut my wrists for 3 fucking months because of what happened. Then, when I stopped that, I got really drunk one night and had to go into hospital. And then, one other night, I took drugs, trying to make the pain all go away, and I ended up in hospital then, too. And if it wasn't for you and Abi, I never would have done any of that crap! So, yes, I would rather have had that spread around than lose you! I even tried killing myself one night, you know. I was about to jump off my uncle's apartment block roof, but Lilly pulled me back and told me that I shouldn't," Miley said coldly, and looked over the balcony railings and up at the stars again.

"I did it to protect you," Nick said quietly.

"Oh, you did it to protect me?! You don't give a shit about me anymore. You haven't for the past 6 months! I wouldn't exactly call that 'protecting me', would you?" Miley spat, and Nick turned her around.

"You can say a lot of shit about me, Miley Stewart, but the one thing that will NEVER be true, no matter what anyone says, I will never not care about you. NEVER! You've been the only thing on my mind for the last 6 months. My grades have gone down, I almost got kicked off the football team, my brothers hate me, my parents are mad at me for what I did to you, all my old true friends hate me, my new friends are using me. That's what this whole mess has done to me. You aren't the only one suffering. Because since I've been caring about you so much, all this shit has happened to me. So never say I don't care about you. Because if I didn't, I wouldn't have gone through ANY of that," Nick said and looked deep into her eyes, and to avoid falling for him all over again, Miley looked at her feet.

"If you love me so much, why are you still with Abi?" Miley asked sadly, and Nick rested his arms against the railings of the balcony and glanced at her before looking away.

"I tried breaking up with her. I did. But every single time I tried, she threatened to ruin your life, and I love you too much to let you go through Abi's shit. I didn't want you involved with Abi in any way whatsoever, so I stayed with her," Nick said and looked down, and Miley knew that he was obviously disappointed with himself.

"You didn't need to. Because for once in my life, Nick, I've gotten over something that I thought I would never be able to. For once in my life, I'm getting over something this serious. I had never gotten over anything like this before. Not when my parents divorced and my dad moved away, not when I got a C in a history project, none of it. But then this all happened, and I went through hell. And talking her with you tonight made me realise that I'm finally over you," Miley said, lying, and looked at the stars again.

Nick took both her hands. "Look me in the eyes and tell me you don't love me anymore. Tell me that and I'll leave you alone. But I won't give up on you until you look me in the eyes and tell me that," Nick said.

"I ... I ... I can't," Miley whispered, and Nick shook his head. "Stop lying to yourself and to me. We both know you're not over me. When I heard your voice over the phone, my heart melted. Every time I see you, I go weak. You were, and still are, my oxygen, Miley," Nick said, and Miley wiped away yet another tear and picked up her iPhone.

"I can't keep doing this to myself. And I can't lie to myself much longer either. I can't torture myself by watching you and Abi every day. I can't keep lying to myself and telling myself that everything will be OK when I know perfectly well that it won't. Because the guy I've loved for the past two and a half years is with some jealous attention whore. The school slut. I think it would be best if ... if we never saw each other again," Miley said and looked down as more and more tears began pouring out of her eyes, blurring her vision.

"Wait a minute. What do you mean Abi's the school slut?" Nick asked carefully.

"Look, I didn't want you to find out this way, but Abi cheats on you. She had sex with one of the guys on the football team in the locker room showers, she made out with some guy in the hallway when you were off sick, she had sex with some guy in one of the girls' bathroom cubicles, she had sex with Thomas Kittenson under the bleachers, she meets Peter Malone after school every day and either makes out with him or has sex with him on her parents' private beach, and she does so much more," Miley said quietly.

"How do you know that?" Nick asked quietly.

"She doesn't exactly keep it quiet. When we're doing P.E, she practically yells it across the gym, and then she starts bragging about having sex with you and how amazing your kisses are because she knows I can hear and she knows it'll kill me inside," Miley explained.

"Miley, never in my life have I slept with Abi Johnson, and I never, ever, EVER will, you understand me?" Nick asked, and Miley looked down again. "I missed you, Nick. You're the one person I love more than I used to love life. I love you so, so much," she said softly. "I love you too," Nick whispered.

Nick lifted up her chin and kissed her gently, and Miley kissed back and wrapped her arms around his neck. Nick wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed her against the cold balcony doors. Miley jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist, and Nick deepened the kiss and soon, their tongues met and started having a rough battle as the kiss got rougher, and Miley fumbled with the balcony door and opened it, and they burst in and fell onto the bed, and Nick started kissing her neck as she fumbled with the buttons on his button-down shirt and pulled it off him.

"Are ... your ... family ... home?" Nick panted while sucking and biting on her neck, and Miley moaned and ran a hand through his hair. "N-No. They ... went ... away ... to ... visit ... my aunt," Miley panted, and Nick pulled her shirt off and started kissing her stomach and pulled off her skirt, and Miley pulled off his jeans before pulling him up to kiss her lips again.

"I'm ... so ... sorry," he mumbled against her lips as he took off her bra and threw it across the room.

"Ssh," she mumbled and took off his boxers, and he slipped off her panties and within seconds, he was thrusting in and out of her, making her own and dig her nails into his back, turning him on and making him go faster and harder. "Mm, Nicky, I love that. Harder," she whispered sexily in his ear, and Nick thrust in as hard as he could, and she screamed in pleasure, and Nick started kissing her neck as she rolled on top of him and started riding him as he held her hips and left butterfly kisses on her hip.

An hour later, they were laying beside each other, panting, and Nick rolled over and looked deeply into her eyes. "I'm so sorry that I ever hurt you," he whispered softly, and Miley placed her hand on his cheek. "I'm over it," she whispered, and Nick smiled and kissed her deeply, rolling on top of her, and she giggled and pulled away.

"I'm tired. Goodnight, Nick," she said softly as he rolled off her. "Goodnight, Smiley," Nick said, and Miley smiled and went to sleep, thinking of everything that had happened that night, whereas Nick went to sleep, silently thanking Lilly and God for the amazing night he had just had.

THE END.

**Not the best one shot, but I'm really tired lately, and hey, I tried! Will everyone please check out my Niley series on YouTube. Type in ShoppingAndDiamonds and my videos should come up. The series is called A Niley Story, and it's coming into its fourth and final season soon, so please please please check it out, and check out my new movie when it comes out. Anyway, so I hope you enjoyed my pretty crappy one shot. It was rated M because of the sex scene and the pretty intense argument, where the swearing went a little overboard. Like me on a daily basis! OJ, OJ. So basically, check out my Niley series on YouTube and I hope you enjoyed my oneshot. **

**Love, **

**ShoppingAndDiamonds**

**xoxo**

**P.S. There won't be that many oneshots or stories or anything for the next two weeks or so, because I have Christmas tests coming up. But after the rush of Christmas and New Years, I'll start posting more stories and oneshots. I know that since June, I haven't really written that much, but I took a break, and I'm going back writing now. Writing for FanFiction and making videos for YouTube are what I do when it's raining and none of my friends are available to text or call or come over, so I do this instead. A time filler, really. So, keep checking out the videos and keep checking my page on this website to see when my new story will be up!!!**


End file.
